Un buen PaPadrino
by Alioth Akane
Summary: No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos…


**_**Disclaimer: Vosotros ya sabéis que ya hay una creadora de este Potterverso, y es la señora JK Rowling, es ella la que lucra con esto. Yo, en mi nada ostentoso papel de loca fanática y falso intento de escritora, solo trato de pasar el rato escribiendo cualquier cosa que mi atrofiada mente piense o imagine y esperar que vosotros, los lectores, disfrutéis lo mas que podéis. Yo por esto no gano ni un misero Knut, solo vuestros comentarios son mi fuente de paga**_**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un buen pa-padrino…!<strong>

Harry se encontraba sentado en su sofá leyendo las noticias del diario El Profeta, pero no había nada interesante en opinión de él, así que decidió dejar el diario a un costado y se puso a mirar el fuego de la chimenea pues aun el desayuno no estaba listo.

Escucho pasos leves en las escaleras, definitivamente aquel era su ahijado Ted Lupin, su pequeño de apenas dos años de edad, aquel niño era muy listo para su edad pues ya había dado muestras de la magia que residía en el cuándo a sus 10 meses a Harry le cayó "accidentalmente" un libro en toda la cara, ya caminaba por lo cual había que estar detrás de él, pues como buen hijo de merodeador que es (según palabras de George Weasley) siempre terminaba con alguna herida a pesar de su corta edad ya se había caído de un árbol, ¿Cómo lo trepo?, eso aún es un misterio. Solo había un problema con el pequeño Teddy, era que no decía ni una palabra solo balbuceaba cosas que nadie comprendía.

Se levantó del sofá para cargar a su ahijado.

—¡Buenos días, campeón! — Le hablo Harry a Teddy.

Ninguna respuesta del pequeño Lupin.

—sí que eres difícil, ¿eh?

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para ver si ya estaba listo el desayuno pues si Teddy se había levantado era porque ya tenía hambre.

—¡Amo Harry! — Hablo Kreacher al ver a Harry y a Teddy en la cocina e inmediatamente hizo una exagerada reverencia— el amo Harry ha venido acompañado del pequeño amo Remus.

—Kreacher, Teddy tiene hambre te puedes apurar con el desayuno… ¿por favor?

—Kreacher les servirá en un momento a los amos.

Harry y Teddy se encaminaron hacia el comedor y esperaron sentados a que Kreacher les sirviera el desayuno…

—¡Buenos días mis amores! — se escuchó desde la entrada del comedor.

—hola Ginny… —dijo Harry— ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—muy bien —respondió Ginny— el entrenamiento me dejo muerta ayer… gracias por cuidar a Teddy mientras yo dormia — y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo mientras Teddy se tapaba la cara con sus manitas

Después de desayunar, los tres decidieron salir a pasear pues a ambos les habían dado el día libre. Pasaron una tarde en familia y luego ya las 6 de la tarde decidieron regresar a casa. Ahora Ginny y Harry se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala y Teddy estaba en la alfombra jugando frente a ellos.

—¡Pa…pa! —dijo Teddy

Ginny y Harry dejaron de besarse en el acto al escuchar la voz de su hijo, y desviaron sus miradas hacia Teddy.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Ginny

—¡papa! ¡Papa! —empezó a decir el pequeño Teddy

Ginny giro su cabeza en dirección a su esposo y lo vio estático con la vista fija en su pequeño hijo, vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas los cuales los tenia acuoso y sin más una lagrima traicionera cayo en las mejillas del pelinegro.

—Harry… —susurro Ginny cerca a el

Harry no se inmuto ante la voz de Ginny, su mente hizo un viaje a unos de sus recuerdos.

_Harry se despertó aquel domingo de junio muy temprano, se ducho y dejo a su mujer durmiendo y salió en dirección al Valle de Godric. Caminaba por las calles de aquel lugar en el que hace 9 años recorrió con Hermione cuando buscaban los horrocruxes, se paró de repente al frente de la entrada del cementerio de Valle de Godric, dio un suspiro grande y empujo la reja y empezó a caminar entre las tumbas hasta encontrarlos, siguió vagando por un buen rato cuando por fin pudo divisar las tumbas de: James y Lily Potter._

_Se inco ante las dos tumbas que tenía al frente y les empezó a hablar…_

—_hola papa, hola mama — les dijo— saben, les tengo una noticia… una gran noticia que estoy seguro les va a encantar… ¡van a ser abuelos!, bueno en si Teddy no es hijo mío, es mi ahijado pero lo quiero como si fuera mío y pues ahora que Andrómeda ha muerto me voy a quedar con él, fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa… pero es una sorpresa muy linda a pesar de las circunstancias… siento que cada vez que amanece hay un gran motivo por el cual despertar y seguir viviendo… —se acercó a la tumba de su padre y siguió hablando— sabes, papa… tengo miedo… demasiado diría yo, tengo miedo a no ser un buen padre… será porque nunca te tuve a ti en mi vida—de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su padre— se me hace difícil pensar que te fuiste cuando solo tenía una año de edad… que solo pase contigo un año de vida y me fuiste arrebatado por Voldemort —sus manos hicieron un puño y los apretaba con fuerza— pensar que te fuiste pasando dos meses de mi cumpleaños a lo que es la eternidad… al mundo de los muertos… _

_Se secó las lágrimas que caigan por su rostro y continuo su charla…_

—_no sabes cuanta falta me haces, ahora es cuando más te necesito… necesito que alguien me diga que hare un buen papel como padre… necesito que alguien me diga que se siente orgullo de mi como su hijo… te necesito papa… te necesito mucho…_

_Y empezó a llorar como cuando enterraron los cuerpos de Remus, Tonks y Fred._

—_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?... no pienses que te odio… jamás haría eso es más te entiendo perfectamente, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Ginny y mi bebe —dijo refiriendo a Teddy—… los protegería con mi vida… pero eso no evita que quiera que estés conmigo, hoy más que nunca te necesito…_

—_Siempre estaré contigo… — escucho como susurraba el viento a sus oídos— … y estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho…_

_ —P-pa-pa…—tartamudeo Harry, pues ese susurro que escucho era igual a la voz de James Potter._

—_Recuerda lo que dijo Sirius… —hablo nuevamente esa voz— los que nos aman nunca nos abandonan siempre permanecen en nuestro corazones…_

—_Sirius… —dijo Harry— también a ti te extraño, eras lo más cercano que tenía a un padre… y tú también te fuiste y eso fue mi culpa…_

_ —¡no digas bobadas! —Escucho otra voz hablar— no fue tu culpa… yo fui el imbécil que se dejó matar por la loca de mi prima, me alegro que Molly la haya matado._

—_¿Sirius? —pregunto Harry al escuchar la voz de quien fuera su padrino_

—_no que va… la reina de Inglaterra, vaya que eres despistado cachorro— escucho decir a Sirius._

_Harry sonrió ante la frase… definitivamente era él._

—_perdóname Sirius, si yo no hubiera ido al ministerio… tu aun seguirías con vida— se recrimino Harry._

—_no fue tu culpa, además tu padre no podría vivir sin mí y pues tuve que ir a su lado_.

—_¡animo, Harry! Sé que cuidaras muy bien a mi hijo — se escuchó decir otra voz más._

—_¿Remus? —Pregunto Harry y le llego un "si" como respuesta— ¿crees que hare un buen papel de padrino y padre?_

—_¡por supuesto que lo harás! —le respondió el licántropo— serás un gran padre y un gran padrino._

—_yo sé que tú puedes— le apremio James — eres valiente y muy fuerte… lo lograras… y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, recuérdalo siempre Harry…_

—_Papa… papa… —empezó a sollozar Harry— _

—_siempre pensé que te escucharía decirme esa frase siempre… _

—_te quiero papa…_

—_yo también Harry, mi pequeño Harry… _

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! — escuchaba a lo lejos que lo llamaban, poco a poco su mente fue saliendo de sus recuerdos y la voz se hacía más audible, pudo reconocer la voz… era Ginny

—¿Qué pasa Gin? —pregunto.

—te quedaste ido…

—estuve pensando…

Ginny no dijo más, pues sabía que cuando se quedaba pensando de esa manera era porque recordaba a sus padres, a Sirius y a Remus.

—¡PAPA! —grito el pequeño Teddy.

A lo que Harry sonrió y lo levanto de la alfombra.

—vamos Teddy, tenemos que hablar…

Harry iba a cumplir lo que le dijo a Remus, iba a ser un buen padrino y su primera labor iba hacer que el pequeño Teddy supiera quienes en realidad eran sus padres y que no tenía que avergonzarse sino sentirse muy orgulloso de ellos. Haría que su padre y su padrino se sintieran orgullosos de él.

—¡padrino! ¡padrino! — escuchaba Ginny desde la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Que tal? yo aca subiendo otro fic mas que poseo en mi perfil de potterfics. La verdad este fic lo hice en conmemoracion al dia del padre y basandome en los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida: Mi padre y mi hermano, mi hermano que no es completamente mi hermano pero como si lo fuera. Con ellos yo aprendi que no solo la sangre significa familia, sino que esa palabra va mas alla de eso, que son nuestras vivencias y sentimientos los que no hacen familia... Pfff, que me pongo emocional! pero definitivamente ellos son un gran ejemplo... los amo a los dos y aunque se que ellos jamas leeran esto, esto es para ellos...**

**Espero que disfruteis de esto. Ya nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Tomad la leche, comed verduras, y... no dejaros que los gnomos os muerdan!**

**Alaos!**


End file.
